Top of the Spire
by extra-victory
Summary: "Behold!" the lab chief crowed, strolling out, cackling, onto the dizzying rooftop. "Do you have ANY Idea how high up we are, Right now?" "What I WANT to know," Kurisu grumbled. "Is WHY we're this high up." Okabe x Kurisu, Graphic Lemon. Fluff. Adult Themes


Ex-V; Please Enjoy! Thank you for your time.

"Behold!" the lab chief crowed, strolling out, cackling, onto the dizzying rooftop. "Do you have _any_ Idea how high up we are?"

"What I WANT to know," Kurisu grumbled. "Is WHY we're this high up."

She followed him out onto the towering expanse, from the comfort of a high-velocity elevator, where a steel fence crowning the Future Gadget Spire was all that shielded them from the unforgiving kilometer vertical drop just beyond.

"Look, look out over the city…" Hououin Kyouma went on, ignoring her, pacing back and forth, gesturing wildly over the railing; grinning manically. "Is it not magnificent? Does it not inspire in you a desire to destabilize the world's ruling structure?"

Kurisu sighed, hanging her head. Even on his twenty-sixth birthday, the mad genius was no different a man from the one she first met; despite their circumstances, however, which had dramatically changed.

"Not really." She shivered, glaring over at the mad scientist. "You can, if you really want to, though…."

She reminded herself, when a chilling breeze blew past, once more of her decision to follow Okabe to the top of the spire…

Okabe, however, stopped short, suddenly, staring down into her eyes with a strange look; at first, even when she recognized the dead, haunted stare, she didn't realize how serious the situation had become.

 _Oh…shit…_

He really _could_ destabilize the world's ruling structure… And they both knew it. Bringing up his power over chronological time was strictly forbidden among lab members aware of the truth to the situation. The devastating, crippling memories that tormented him from prior world lines, that had faced erasure at his hand still remained, and she just forced them back into his perception at the worst possible time.

Two months ago, in a lab accident, Okabe had personally lost his left hand. It was _exactly_ the sort of thing she always worried would strike him down prematurely, in his prime, ending their hard-won relationship; the lab chief, the top executive, one of the nation's richest, most powerful men should _never_ be in a position to genuinely endanger his own life, and _yet_ , in the name of Mad Science, Hououin Kyouma insisted on overseeing and performing some of the lab's most dangerous experiments himself. She had often begged him to stop, to divert those funds elsewhere, to turn the valuable resource of his attention to safer practices, but, in the end, he could not be persuaded. At work, she was just his assistant; and, unlike every other man or woman in the globally recognized corporation, he could soundly ignore her counsel and order her away. Beyond that, he also ignored her, mostly, when she made these same pleas as his girlfriend…

The accident, while _horrifying_ and devastating to Kurisu, Daru, and _everyone else involved_ , hadn't truly seemed to reach Kyouma's mind, and he simply _worked_ _on_ in the aftermath, in the following days, with a bandaged and stabilized stump; he simply carried on his research and investigations with one hand. Kurisu, desperate, had done her best to distract him, then, to divert his attention from his projects, designing him a groundbreaking prosthetic, enticing him to travel; which, after no negligible number of unsuccessful attempts, finally did manage to detach him from the dangerous work. Therefore, to the end of maintaining this new status quo, she had been following him around, around the world, the past few months; to all the future gadget labs, to see all the work Suzuha was doing in China, work Moeka was doing in Africa, and Ruka was up to in America. Now, just when he had fully recovered…

"O…Okabe?" She tested, almost prodding him, terrified, horrified at her own carelessness. He was leaning, shuddering, now, against the railing of the towering spire. "H-Hey!"

No response, and she cursed herself. Instead, she reached her hand out, drawing close to him, and grabbed the prosthetic fingers she had so recently innovated on his behalf. The hand was designed and calibrated perfectly, to convey all the sensory and tactile feedback a conventional extremity would; she squeezed it tightly.

He blinked, twitched, and stared down at her, almost confused; "Kurisu?"

She felt a surge of love and affection towards him, pressing his hand, the hand she designed, to her chest, over her heart; She knew it was communicating her heartbeat to him. "Yes."

Okabe seemed torn, like he was halfway aware of her and the situation, half underwater; being actively drowned by a series of agonizing memories. Kurisu, who was looking up at him, eyes full of admiration and longing, squeezed his hand again, eyes locked on his, before setting his index finger into her mouth, sucking it suggestively.

He twitched, eyes focusing; Okabe looked down at her, suddenly, smirking broadly. "What's this, assistant?"

She jumped, shrieking a bit. "O-! Okabe!" unwelcome heat flushed behind her cheeks. "I-I was…!"

He looked on expectantly, but her words died, useless, in the back of her throat. She couldn't say a thing, of course, and she cursed herself and him up and down for it, bright red, in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair, cackling.

"Unbelievable, assistant. Do you really crave my attention so much, even three thousand two hundred eighty feet above ground…?" Hououin Kyouma sniggered, circling her, like a predator, easing his labcoat off.

She shivered, flushed. "That's…!" He was at her back now, nuzzling her ear, and she was struggling with herself. " _No_ …!"

"You've become bold, assistant." He whispered in her ear, and she trembled, mewling slightly. _How did THIS happen?_

"I..! I am NOT Bold!" She managed to whine, whirling around; confronting him, at last, steaming, blood evaporating from her ears and face.

"Then explain yourself." Kyouma took a single step away, calmly, and she realized, horrified, how flustered she had become from just a moment of intimacy.

"I…I…Don't have…" She gaped, covering her mouth, hair matching her face. "I don't have to… explain myself to you! We're dating, and…we're adults…"

Kyouma howled laughing, head thrown back, covering his eyes. Kurisu covered her face with both hands, desperate to be swallowed by the earth, and never seen again. _At least they had averted disaster, narrowly_ ; She had genuinely been in danger of wanting to have sex on the roof of a giant tower, while their friends were sure to come looking for them; She'd claimed they were only going up to stand outside for a minute…

Before she could finish this thought, however, she felt her feet leave the ground. "EEEP!"

Kurisu, without a moment's notice, was swept into Okabe's arms, where he kissed her, destroying her self-restraint. "I love you, Kurisu" He whispered to her, onto her lips, and she whimpered, lighting up. Her body was tingling, her legs felt so restless…Something about the way he said…her name…

"O…Oka…." She tried, faintly, in between savage liplocks, but when he paused, to hear her out, breathing shallowly, she said "…Quickly…!"

He snickered. "Impossible-", setting her down, against the steel fence, peeling his clothes off while she fumbled with her shirt and shorts. Every passing second seemed to cry out for his embrace behind her eyes; She had spent a LONG time denying her feelings, and they spent a LONG time arguing every day; Kurisu and Okabe spent A LOT of time fighting, and still do. Most of their relationship, from an outside perspective, boiled down to heated confrontation, but…

They could attract each other, inexorably, inextricably, like this, and always seemed to, behind closed doors... It had something to do with hearing "I love you, Kurisu", she mused, running her fingers along his chest, staring off to the side, flushed, as he ripped her panties off.

Okabe seized her ankles in both hands, and, smirking down at her, lovingly, almost tauntingly, pressed her legs up, until they were by her head; She squeaked, bright red, before shrieking when he impaled her. "OO-Oka-B-Be!"

She covered her face, shaking her head, as he rocked into her, forcing verbalized pleasure from her lips; He was laughing.

"What-! What's With!..." She wailed, in between the deep strokes, as He dragged one of her hands away, winking at her exposed face. "ThesE…HUMILIATING…POsitionsss!?"

Okabe, instead of answering, took the pace up another notch, letting her legs go. She curled up, turning onto her side, Squealing, as he hammered away, into her.

"THiiiisSSssssss…...Isssss!" The mad scientist slowed down, significantly, as she seemed to make an effort to speak. Kurisu was struggling, but, through the red in her cheeks and heat pouring from her body, managed to almost sit up and make her wishes known. "I want…...Kiss meeeeeeeee"

Kyouma chuckled, but obliged, flipping her over, adjusting her back and neck, sitting her up, leaning her back against the structure and spreading her legs again. "You know kissing you is my favorite part."

"Liar." Kurisu accused, sourly, but couldn't keep from sighing, delighted, when he pressed back into her, slowly, and locked their lips, tenderly.

Five minutes later, Suzuha, Mayuri, Moeka and Daru Strolled out of the elevator, with six lab workers, looking for the couple; Just in time to see Okabe violently plugging Kurisu, doggystyle, entirely oblivious.

Entirely oblivious **, for a few seconds** that is.

And then, the _**silence**_ _._ Kurisu, bent over, currently full of Okabe, locked eyes with Suzuha, who flashed a pumped thumbs up. Okabe, jaw dropped, ended up staring a VERY disapproving Mayuri in the face, not even bothering to pull Kurisu from the "Face-down Ass-Up" position.

Silence.

"Now I see why Assistant gets away with hassling the Chief!" One of the lab workers exclaimed, full of awe and wonder. There was a murmuring assent from the others.

Kurisu shrieked.

Ex-V: Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know in the reviews if you want more of anything specific, or liked it or anything else. I'm always doing my best for you, you know! You might have noticed i have a number of different tones I write in, for all the characters-it often depends on the story progression which ones I end up using.

See you soon!


End file.
